1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a lens system capable of reducing ghost or flare.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera modules are becoming widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones.
A lens of a camera module often includes an optical portion located at the center thereof and a mounting portion surrounding the optical portion. The mounting portion engages a spacer or barrel of a camera module, to easily secure the lens. The light from an object incident on the mounting portion surrounding the optical portion is usually reflected to the image side and forms a ghost or flare, thus degrading the quality of the image captured by the lens system.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens system which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problem.